Truths
by Redbud-Tree
Summary: Sonic is not all that he may seem. He has secrets of his own, secrets that could change the way everyone thinks about him. AU, loosely SATAM based.


**Author's Note: **I have absolutely no idea what was going through my mind when I wrote this. .. only that it came from a dream I had. A really weird dream. It's pretty much AU, plus since I never saw SATAM pretty much all of my knowledge of the Freedom Fighters comes from other authors. This is a pretty cruddy idea and is intended to be a one-shot, but if anyone actualyl appears to be interested in it then I might continue it in a different story. It's another Sonic origin story, in a way, and if it's OOC that's because I haven't written in awhile. But I tried - maybe all my writing skills are sapped because of A.P. English, I dunno. Eh. It's stupid. Read at your own risk.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic, the Freedom Fighters, Robotnik, or any other characters mentioned. You know who they belong to - at the moment I forget and I erally don't care. Just know that I don't own them.

Any and all similarities to any known and/or currently published piece of writing is entirely unintentional.

* * *

**Truths**

'The fastest thing alive' . . . I've been called that more than once. I've never denied it. It's just too bad that it's not true. I really wish it was, though. Then I wouldn't spend half my life wondering what would happen if they found out that it was a lie.

By 'they', I mean Sal and the others.

The Freedom Fighters.

But you already knew that.

What you didn't know is just how much of my life is fake. Oh, I know what you're thinking. I'm being. . . melodra-what's it. I ain't lying, though – I have more to hide than you think I do. Like . . . most of those fights with Mecha? They're fake. Well, not the fighting; that much is real. The truth is, I could beat Mecha within three minutes – and for once that ain't my ego talking.

The Mecha bots, they're not that tough – I just have to pretend they are. If you used every skill I had on Mecha, I guarantee that he would never bother anyone again. Yeah, yeah. If I can do that, why don't I? I'm note proud to admit it, but . . .

I'm just plain scared, okay.

Me, scared – that sounds stupid even as I write this. Another shocking thing – I write. Betcha didn't know that I did! Okay, so I don't do it that often, just when I'm really stressed out and don't want to show it. Like now.

But yeah, I'm scared – scared of using all my 'gifts', I guess you'd call them, because if I did, there would be no more hiding the truth. That's the last thing I want to happen.

This probably doesn't make much sense to you, does it? I bet you're thinking as you read this 'Wow, Sonic's gone crazy, the hedgehog's off his rocker.' Really, I'm not.

Maybe it would help if I told you more about the Mecha 'bots. Yeah, they were made by Buttnik to be at least as fast as me, and with enough weaponry to take me out. But that's only half of the story. The rumor that they were based on me – an attempt to mimic me in every way – that one isn't quite true. You'll see what I mean in a minute.

Robotnik really can't invent anything decent completely on his own – the SWAT-bots are proof of that. He _is_ good at taking others' designs and twisting them into his own ideas, though. He just needs the basic schematics. That's what Mecha really is – and Silver was too. They're based on a design of my Uncle Chuck's – kinda like the Robotizer, I guess.

They don't hold a candle to my Unc's design, though.

Nothing does.

No one knows that they're based on one of Uncle Chuck's inventions – not that it would do any good, 'cause he destroyed the schematics (I think that's the word) a _long _time ago. Turns out it was a good thing he did, too.

See, Uncle Chuck's robot . . . well I guess it would be better to call it an android, but I wouldn't know. Anyway, this thing was _way_beyond anything Buttnik could've thought up. It was almost exactly like a normal Mobian – except for its battle capabilities. I mean this thing could eat, sleep, breath, think, talk. . . kinda scary to think about it, isn't it?

Just between you and me. It thought it was a real Mobian for a pretty long time. That was partly because it did another thing no other robot could do – it grew. I mean it started as a baby and grew _older_. Of course, Unc couldn't help but grow attached to the thing, with it being so much like a real kid and all. So he lied to it, told it –

But that's not important.

He decided not to tell anyone what he'd built, and destroyed the design so no one could ever make another. He felt that the world just wasn't ready to handle a true AI.

He was right.

It wasn't long after that when the coup happened, and that's pretty much the end of the story. Except for one thing. The robot – it had a name. Unc named it and raised it, passing it . . .'him' off as the child of his dead brother. His brother and his wife had vanished just that year, so it was pretty believable.

Did I mention that robot . . .

Yeah. ..

It's me.

Sonic the Hedgehog isn't a real Mobian. Shocker, I know. But really – what kind of living Mobian would just be _born_ with the ability to spindash, or break the sound barrier? Come on, it just doesn't make sense.

If it helps, he told me I was really his nephew – I only found out the truth about two days before the coup. I had suspected something was funny for a while before that, though. Still, it took me a long time to accept that I'm not really his nephew – that I'm no better than Mecha himself.

That still bugs me.

Now I guess you know why I said I'm _not_ the 'Fastest Thing Alive'. Because I'm not – really alive, I mean. But I am . . .

Forget it, it's too confusing.

Still, I can never tell anyone. The Freedom Fighters need to see me as a true Mobian – proof that they can win this war, proof that living creatures have a chance against robots, proof of the superiority of flesh over metal. (Betcha didn't know I knew words like 'superiority' and 'flesh', did ya?)

If they found out what I am . . . they couldn't handle it. I mean, how would you feel if the greatest hero of Mobius (Don't even say I'm full of myself – you know it's true) was really no better than the other side?

You get the picture.

But the main reason I don't want to tell anyone?

They'd lose faith in Sally.

I love her too much to hurt her like that.

**-Sonic T. Hedgehog**


End file.
